panefandomcom-20200223-history
Team Deception
Team Deception is a criminal organization based in the Furoh Region, and are the primary villains of PANE. History (By Living Arrow) When, fifty years ago, the Four Founders of the Furoh League made they way to the land they would soon call their own, they did not realise that a Fifth explorer travelled in the shadows of their wake. He watched angrily as the others divided the land mass into quadrants that each would name their homes, leaving not one space for him to settle as an equal. Twenty years passed and in that time the Fifth had managed to sow the seeds of his own design into the very fabric of the newly founded region. While they set up cities and towns that reflected themselves, the Fifth spread his followers around the entire continent, getting them to bring him information that would allow him to make the most out of each particular area and supply him with the resources that would allow him to create his very own region – one to rival all the others. With an information network that ran from shore to shore and even to the island of Fidona, the Fifth began plans to overthrow the Furoh League that made a mockery of the beautiful lands that had existed before their arrival. Instead, he planned to overthrow the Champion with the most powerful Pokemon in Furoh and create his very own league within a single united nation of his own ruling. Currently, Team Deception operates as a gang of One Hundred smaller groups known as Units. These subteams undergo a wide variety of missions from common bank robbing to the attempted capture of legendary Pokemon. Of course, not all Units are as skilled as others and so their missions are set appropriately for their abilities. Money, fame, Pokemon – all of these targets are desired by Team Deception to add to the ever-growing bank of resources that the Team is slowly gathering to take on the Champions and their Gym Leader or Contest Hall followers. Modus Operandi'''' Team Deception consists of one hundred smaller groups, known as units. Each unit contains a varying number of trainers from various backgrounds. Each unit is numbered in numerical order from one to one hundred, as an indication of that particular unit's skill. (Unit 1 is the most skilled unit, while Unit 100 is the least skilled). Agents in lower number units have seniority over all units below them, and have been appointed as field commanders of lesser units on occasion. Each member of Team Deception is granted a single Pokemon. These Pokemon have frequently been illegally modified, having been prematurely evolved, or converted into Shadow Pokemon. Some members of Team Deception have additional Pokemon from their days as legitimate trainers. Each Unit receives orders directly from the Fifth, or one of his lesser agents. These orders can involve anything from petty theft, to the capture of a Legendary Pokemon. Failure to complete an assignment may result in a demotion, expulsion from the team, or worse. It is currently unknown how many crimes have been committed by Team Deception. The Team's Deception Team Deception gets it's name from the manner in which it carries out it's crimes. Taking advantage of the over the top behavior of other criminal teams, Team Deception frequently impersonates other villainous teams to commit their crimes. As a result, Team Deception has no set uniform, instead wearing a replica of another team's uniform, a unique uniform chosen by the unit members themselves, or civilian clothing, to blend in with the crowd. Of note, one unit (Unit 100) wears a near exact replica of Team Rocket's Uniform from the Pokemon Anime, right down to the hair and Talking Meowth. This is considered an insult by the unit's members. Notable Members The Fifth A mysterious man who wishes to overthrow the Pokemon League. Not much is known about him at this time. "Boss" The Collector Unit 83 Unit 100 The lowest ranking unit in the team. Their uniform consists of a black and white outfit with the teams logo arranged to look like a red R on their chests. They have a habit of pursuing unimportant but presumably "rare" Pokemon for extended periods of time, and creating bizarre Rube Golbergian plans to capture them. The rest of the team views them as a joke. Unit 101 The newest (and now lowest ranking) unit. They were mostly added on a probationary level, and have yet to truly prove themselves. They do, however, have very powerful pokemon and battle skills at their disposal and so are kept on the team. Unlike most teams, Unit 101 is made up of only two members, Justin Smart and Nate Guzman. Maria Not a member of any particular unit, Maria is a ruthless Pokemon Poacher that was first named in ''Hall of Infamy, though she first appeared in Mercury's flash back during ''Leniolia Ruins. ''Maria was originally a small time Pokemon Poacher for Team Deception, until it was revealed that "small time" criminal Uta Refson had spies infiltrating the organization. Maria was instructed by The Fifth to infiltrate Uta's organization, and inform Team Deception of his activities. She gladly accepted (as this would mean she would get double the pay for her crimes), and has been working as a double agent ever since. She serves as Uta Refson's "public" face in the criminal world, and is one of the few permanent members of his organization. Category:Background Category:NPCs